xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beau Grey
Beau Grey (b. July 27, 2015) is a Neyaphem mutant and a witch. He is the son of Hulkling and Blink, and the grandson of Captain Marvel, Princess Anelle, Nightcrawler and Storm. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is an jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Candlemon. Beau is a member of the Grey family, the Darkholme family and the Munroe family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Beau is an Omega-level Neyaphem mutant. Atmokinesis: When Beau uses his psionic powers, he sees the world as colorful, constantly changing energy patterns, rather than solid matter. These energy patterns can be "molded" to Beau's will to create a vast number of effects which mainly deal with weather manipulation. Liam is greatly in tune with nature and the elements. He can feel them, and likewise they react to his emotional state. He can manipulate weather patterns on a variety of scales, including the ability to summon large and violent thunderstorms and blizzards, as well as sleet and hail. *''Flight:'' He has the ability to fly by gliding on wind currents. He can also move objects or other people with the wind or create a dome of air pressure to deflect attacks. He can even carry other people with him. Liam can also use the weather as a weapon. He can summon lightning bolts from the sky that can be used to blind, stun, or severely burn his opponents, even to the point of death. He can also use this ability as a concussive force. *''Weather Resistance:'' He seems unaffected by the weather, including lightning and temperature. While in the past, Beau has been attacked with (and harmed) by lightning/electric blasts he hasn't created himself, and almost overheated due to trying to adjust to violent weather; it appears that the more experienced he gets, the less the weather seems to harm him, both indirectly, and directly. This is further shown by him being able to reverse/counter electrically based attacks. Teleportation: The to teleport himself, the clothes, he is wearing, and within limits a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with him. He teleports by displacing himself into the Brimstone Dimension, traveling through it, and then returning to his own dimension at a certain distance from his point of departure. He consciously determines his point of return. The entire process occurs so quickly that Beau is unaware of being in the Brimstone Dimension at all. Beau guides himself through the brimstone dimension by an unconscious, natural direction-finding sense. Although Beau controls his teleportation ability with his conscious mind, his power to teleport is not psionic. Rather it is the result of an unknown biochemical/biophysical reaction which he triggers mentally. When he disappears in teleporting, Beau leaves behind smoke. This is a small portion of the atmosphere of the Brimstone Dimension that escapes while the aperture is open. His teleportation is invariably accompanied by the muffled sound of imploding air rushing to fill the vacuum left where Liam's body was. Beau's powers automatically displace liquids and gases when he arrives in the course of a teleportation. The longer the distance over which Beau teleports himself, the harder and more exhausting it is for him to make the teleportation "jump". It is easier for him to teleport between north and south (along Earth's magnetic field lines) than it is for him to teleport between east and west (against the magnetic lines). Under optimal conditions, teleporting only himself and his costume, Beau can displace himself a distance of about 2 miles east-to-west, and up to 3 miles north-to-south. Beau's momentum is retained throughout the process of teleportation: he arrives with whatever amount of inertia he left with. For example, if he were falling from a great height, he could not teleport himself towards the ground in order to save himself; he would land with the same velocity that he teleported with. He can subtract this inertia by teleporting short distances upwards (as though taking two steps back for every one forward). Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Skrull-Kree hybrid Powers as a Witch 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses Cheyarafim blood: Although Cheyarafim blood would heal any wound inflicted on any other being, the blood will actually cause further damage on Neyaphem mutants, should they attempt to be healed by it. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Germans Category:Kenyans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Neyaphem Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Darkholme family Category:Azazel family Category:Momochi family Category:Atmokinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Earth Release users Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2015 Category:Leo (sign) Category:Characters Category:Skrulls Category:Krees Category:House of Nightcrawler Category:Twins Category:Royalty Category:Electrical Immunity